Roommates
by ComposerDragon
Summary: Raven's room is destroyed in an attack on Titans Tower. Who will she spend the night with? Fluffy BB/Rae one shot. Rated K just cuz. R&R!


**I was brainstorming and I just HAD to write this. I hope you guys like this admittedly fluffy story as much as I do.**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank the user AzelmaandEponine, my most faithful reviewer! You rock! Why can't all you other people be more like this person and REVIEW! lol**

**So… yeah. My first random BB/Rae fluff story.**

**Enjoy… **

It was ruined.

My room… it was in shambles. All of my books were safe enough, but the wall, part of the floor, and the entire bed were all at the bottom of the ocean somewhere. The sun had just begun to set when Professor Chang had decided to test out his new disintegrator cannon on Titans Tower. It had cut a large swath across the front of the building, frying my room and the living room. Everything else was fine.

We had managed to go and put Chang behind bars quickly enough, and when we got back, no one had lost anything really important. All my friends had acted like I would suddenly explode or something when I saw my room. Sure, I was mad, but more than a decade of meditation and practice had to count for something, didn't it? I was fine. I could rebuild, easy.

But not tonight. Tonight, I needed a place to sleep. But where?

Normally, I would have gone on the couch, but as I said, the living room was half gone. Any other room would have worked too… on any other month of the year. This was Cyborg's upgrading month, and he had bought so much new hardware that it filled up every single room in the freaking SKYSCRAPER with boxes.

The only empty rooms were my friends' rooms. Guess I would have to board with someone.

As the sun finally disappeared, everyone (but me) was playing cards at the kitchen counter. I was reading, sitting with my feet dangling over the blackened, jagged edge of the tower. The floor near the blast zone was still warm even, which was nice as the cold evening breezes started to blow.

"Suppose it's time to turn in," Cyborg said, standing up and yawning. "Gotta get losta sleep to rebuild tomorrow; it's gonna be one heck of a job."

"Who's Raven gonna spend the night with?" Beast Boy asked quietly, but the question pretty much echoed.

I examined them all. Sleep was very important for someone with powers like mine, if I didn't rest, I could very easily lose control and blow up something important, like the rest of the tower. Or the mayor. Or something. Who would have a room to fit my needs?

I looked at Beast Boy and immediately ruled him out. I'd seen his room before; it was like a tornado had sprung up in the middle, throwing all of his pointless junk against the walls. No way was that the kind of environment I would sleep in. And even the slightest IDEA of sleeping with Beast Boy (not in that way, you dirty minded readers) sent shivers down my spine, though I didn't know why. So… no Beast Boy.

Then I looked at Robin. He always woke up refreshed, I noticed, very well rested every morning. He was sort of a neat freak, too. He would work.

"I'm sleeping in your room," I said bluntly, jabbing Robin in the chest. He jumped a bit in surprise, then blushed.

"Um… okay," he muttered. His voice was a bit shaky.

Cyborg put his hand on the scanner by the door. All of the lights shut off quietly.

"We're locked up," he announced. Then he glanced at the hole in the wall. "Or, as much as we can be."

Everyone began to shuffle towards their rooms. Cyborg leaned down and whispered something in Robins' ear, with earned him a hard punch on the arm that rung like a gong. Cyborg moved away, snickering.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and disbelief. Boys… they could be so immature.

_Speaking of immature…_ I glanced over at Beast Boy. I would have expected him to be all over this, but he was only staring at Robin with a strange look on his face. Was it… jealousy?

I followed Robin into his room. It was boring, really; white walls, a wooden trim, and blue carpet. He rubbed the back of his neck and gestured me inside.

"You can have the bed… if you want…" he mumbled. He was so hopeless, but this chivalrous action was a step in the right direction.

"Thanks." I went over and sat on the end. Robin dragged a practice mat out of the closet and laid it down on the floor for him to sleep on. He clapped his hands and the lights went out.

"Night…" Robin almost whispered, then he closed his eyes. I noticed he hadn't taken his mask off, or removed his utility belt. He was so paranoid.

I laid down and immediately sat back up. The bed was completely flat, not even a mattress, just a thick piece of plywood. The pillow was probably only stuffed with about 3 feathers. The sheets were stiff, they barely even moved.

How the heck did he sleep on this thing? Had he been trained so hard that he had to spend the night in discomfort?

Well, I most certainly couldn't. I had to find a different room.

Making sure that Robin was asleep, I silently crept across the room and out the door. The first room I saw was Cyborg's… maybe he had a decent bed in there somewhere.

When I opened the door, I couldn't help but gasp. The entire room, the floor, the walls, the closets, on top of computers and monitors, EVERYWHERE, was crammed with boxes stuffed with electronics. There wasn't even room to walk across to the window on the opposite side, or even walk in. Cyborg was stuffed into a corner, snoring softly.

What a nut.

This wouldn't work. I tried to close the door, but some boxes had fallen in the way. So I just left.

Who was next? There was still Beast Boy (nervous shudder). No… he wasn't an option.

On to Starfire's room.

When I knocked, she answered rubbing her eyes and holding a multi-armed stuffed animal with antennae. When she saw it was me she perked up and gave me a gigantic hug.

"RAVEN! TELL ME, WHAT BRINGS YOU TO MY DOOR THIS EVENING?"

I detched myself from her crushing welcome. "Shh, Starfire! Robin's room didn't work out so well, can I sleep in here?"

She beamed. "Oh, most certainly! Come in!"

Starfire's room was a bit too pink and red for my tastes, but it would have to do. At least her bed looked really comfortable. And it was huge enough to fit both of us without awkward trouble.

As soon as we got under the covers, Starfire was dead asleep. I shuffled around a bit until I found a nice, comfortable spot in the soft, if not a bit lumpy, stuffing. I was almost under when I heard a horrendous noise from beside me.

Starfire was snoring.

I gritted my teeth and put my hands over my ears. How did I not hear this every night? It was shaking the room! Then Starfire began to roll around, stealing the sheets and punching me in the back and legs. She muttered some dream babble in Tameranean, and raised a fist glowing with a starbolt.

I got the heck out of there.

I leaned against the wall outside and took a deep breath. What now? Everyone else was certainly impossible; the only person I hadn't tried yet was…

Aw, man.

He looked surprised to see me at the door. I blushed a bit.

"Hey, BB, no one else is tolerable. Robin's bed is too hard, Cyborg's room is packed with crap, and Starfire could possibly kill me in my sleep. Do you think… maybe…" it was pretty much the first time in my life that I was at a loss for words.

But Beast Boy smiled understandingly. "Sure" he said. "You can have the bottom bunk."

Oh yeah. I forgot he had a bunk bed.

We entered and Beast Boy quickly cleaned off all the junk on the spare bed, embarrassed smile on his face.

"Sorry about the mess," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine," I said. It wasn't as bad in here as I remembered.

I laid down as Beast Boy climbed up to his bed on the top. It was nice and soft here, but not too soft like in Starfire's room.

But I was still probably in for a rough night. He was bound to snore, or speechify, or keep getting up for water, or whatever.

But nothing like that happened. There was no movement, no loud noises, just his rhythmic breathing. It was almost mesmerizing.

_It's not really bad in here…_ I thought sleepily. _I kind of like it._

"_You like it because this is Beast Boy's room!" _Happy and Affection laughed inside of my head. I half smiled.

_I won't admit it… but I won't deny it either. _I closed my eyes and began to drift away.

_Maybe I could hold off on repairing my room for just a few more nights…_


End file.
